


Halloween Taste

by still_lycoris



Series: The Coffee Shop Liberator [2]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is <i>not</i> going to let Blake rope him into his Halloween party. He just isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt "cups" - I couldn't resist! For those who want to know, the longer sequel _is_ on the way.

Blake was smiling his most hopeful and irritating smile.

“No,” Avon said before the man could even open his mouth. “Whatever it is, no.”

“I haven’t even asked yet!”

“Which is why I prefaced the second “no” with the information that the question was irrelevant. Besides, I know what you’re going to ask. You’ve been asking the others questions all day about Halloween. You are about to ask me about Halloween. _No_ , Blake. I will _not_ help you with your Halloween plans.”

“Oh Avon, come on,” Blake said, still smiling. “It’ll be a lot of fun, it always is.”

Avon wondered what he had done in the past months of living with Blake to suggest that “it’ll be a lot of fun” was an argument that would ever hold water with him. He glared. Blake just continued to smile.

“I just need a few people to help out, that’s all. You won’t have to do anything, just … be there, adding to the atmosphere, maybe help serve some drinks and treats.”

“That _is_ doing something, Blake. What do you mean, adding to the atmosphere?”

“Well, you’ll have to wear a costume, obviously … ”

Avon decided that there was absolutely no point actually speaking in response to such nonsense. He stared at Blake in disbelief. Blake was _still_ smiling like the imbecile he so obviously was.

“Oh, don’t look like that!” Blake said easily. “You’ll enjoy it, Avon! I’ll provide the costume. If you insist, we’ll get you one that will cover your face, nobody will know it’s you. I’ll make it worth your while. We can finally get round to buying those boring coffee cups you’ve been whining about.”

“It is not _whining_ , Blake, it is a perfectly reasonable suggestion to add to the general respectability of the establishment that perhaps you should have matching cups as opposed to the rubbish you have downstairs. And I will not be bribed with _cups_ so why don’t you just – ”

“I’ll pay you.”

Avon had all sorts of responses to this, appropriately withering and cold responses which would have let Blake know exactly where he stood and reminded him that Avon was _not_ Blake’s servant, that he did as he wished when he wasn’t explicitly doing his hours.

Unfortunately, when he opened his mouth, the response he found himself giving was “Well now, how much?”

Which was how he found himself standing at the door of the Liberator on Halloween night, dressed as a pumpkin and holding a tray of coffee cups which, whilst all identical, were also all identically sloganed with comments about libertarianism.

Oh, how he _hated_ Roj Blake. He was moving out. He really was. This was the last straw, he was going to take his money and find a new flat. He would tell Blake the minute all of these people were gone. He would tell Blake that he had had enough and he would give his notice and he would get _out_ of this bloody pumpkin costume!

“It rather suits you,” Blake murmured in his ear. Avon resisted the urge to throw the tray at him. Blake just kept smiling. He was dressed as Robin Hood, complete with a bow and arrows. Avon wondered what would happen if he shot Blake with one of them.

It would probably just bounce off Blake's thick, thick skin.

He was _definietely_ going to tell Blake he was leaving.

And yet somehow at the end of the night, he _didn’t_ tell Blake that he wanted to leave. In fact, he somehow found himself on the couch, still dressed in his pumpkin outfit. He found himself eating some of Gan’s cakes and watching with amusement as Jenna in her pirate costume allowed Vila to attempt to catch her with his cowboy lasso. After Vila nearly hit her for a third time, Cally – who was dressed as a witch – took it off him. Vila looked so forlorn that Avon actually found himself smiling.

It was all right. He was dressed as a pumpkin. Nobody could see his face.


End file.
